


Recuerdos de los días de juventud

by Dita (Hessefan)



Category: Blood+
Genre: Canon - Manga, Drama, Drugs, Horror, M/M, Other
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-14
Updated: 2009-08-14
Packaged: 2017-10-26 07:29:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/280386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hessefan/pseuds/Dita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carecía de sentido, sin la presencia de Diva en la Tierra, seguir adelante con el proyecto D67, pero como todo científico, que le ha dedicado la mayor parte de su vida a un experimento, Van no podía dejarlo de lado así como así.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Recuerdos de los días de juventud

**Author's Note:**

> Blood + Desde ya que no me pertenece. No estaría haciendo un fanfic. El título del fic es idéntico al título que se menciona en el manga del escritor alemán Hermann Hesse. Si alguien sabe qué libro de Hermann Hesse es el que menciona el manga ¡POR FAVOR! Que me deje un comentario, me escriba a mi correo, me mande una señal de humo o paloma mensajera.  
> Tengo una vasta colección de Hesse (No por nada es mi escritor favorito), pero evidentemente ese libro en particular no lo tengo y no está en la biografía de dicho autor.

El joven tomó el brazo del otro chico y lo jaló fuerte reprendiéndolo con dulzura, explicándole por enésima vez que no debía morder a la gente.

La copia de aquel Chevalier respondió con un sonido gutural de culpa.

A lo lejos el ex caballero de Diva los observaba con una sonrisa. Apenas alcanzó a percibir al humano acercándose con lentitud hacia él.

El hombre de gafas ajustó las mismas, y sus ojos brillaron por un breve lapso a través del lente.

 

—Podríamos partir ahora. Estoy ansioso por comenzar con el experimento.

—No hay apuros, Van, disfrutemos —El rubio le sonrió, cerrando sus ojos por un corto intervalo. —Mira —solicitó señalando a Riku y su nuevo amigo o mascota, no supo que calificativo darle— ¿Crees que se apareen?

 

Argiano estuvo tentado, pese a no ser su estilo, en largarse a reír al escuchar la manera de expresarse que tenía Solomon. Siempre había sido así, estrictamente técnico y correcto.

 

—No dudo que en algún momento lo hagan —respondió restándole importancia al asunto, quitándose al mismo tiempo los anteojos para limpiarlos, cuyo vidrio derecho seguía desquebrajado en honor a la memoria de Carl.

—Me pregunto qué es lo que pasa cuando un humano se aparea con un chiropterans.

 

El investigador arqueó sus cejas, algo sorprendido por tamaña pregunta. Tardó unos segundos en responder con indiferencia.

 

—Pues, nada. No pasa nada —luego señaló con su mirada al par de extraños especímenes—; en el caso de ellos dos, ninguno es humano.

—No me refería a ellos dos, puntualmente —. Ante la indiferencia del otro por iniciar una conversación sobre un tema que al menos a él le interesaba, dio la media vuelta dispuesto a partir— Bien, vámonos… Si tantas ganas tienes de comenzar con el experimento.

 

Partieron de aquella fiesta que se celebraba en el bar Omoro, habían sido invitados por el menor de los Miyagusuku pero a decir verdad no tuvieron que haber ido, ellos no tenían nada que hacer en aquel grupo.

 

Condujo Van por el sendero que ya se sabía de memoria, haciendo cálculos y un inventario en su cabeza sobre lo que debía hacer y cómo. Pese a que todo estaba debidamente archivado no lo pudo evitar, necesitaba hacer el planteo al menos mental.

 

Carecía de sentido, sin la presencia de Diva en la Tierra, seguir adelante con el proyecto D67, pero como todo científico, que le ha dedicado la mayor parte de su vida a un experimento, Van no podía dejarlo de lado, así como así.

 

Además, había aceptado trabajar en conjunto con el Escudo Rojo, actualmente diezmado pero en camino de reconstruirse, preparándoles informes respecto a nuevas investigaciones y sus descubrimientos.

 

Había tanto, aún, por estudiar respecto a los chiropterans; sobre todo con Saya viva. Por eso mismo, en el presente, Solomon le era sumamente indispensable. No sólo porque era casi el único chevalier sobreviviente, restando a Riku y Hagi, sino sobre todo porque era lo único que lo mantenía aún a flote. Lo único que le daba razón para seguir siendo lo que era.

 

Regresaron al _zoológico_ , tan vacío como sus corazones. Sin la presencia de los otros Caballeros la enorme mansión perteneciente a Joel _primero_ era aun más inmensa y aterradora que lo habitual.

 

Subieron la enorme escalera encaminándose a los cuartos personales del piso superior. Al llegar a la sala común la atravesaron rumbo al salón de experimentos… Antiguo _habitáculo_ de Carl.

 

Goldsmith observó el inmaculado cuarto con algo de nostalgia. No le daba vergüenza reconocer, en su interior, que extrañaba a su “ _hermano_ ”, más no lo verbalizaba. Se sentó despreocupado en la cama, notando que Argiano se movía de un lado al otro con suma soltura poniéndose cómodo.

 

—Dime… ¿Tu también lo extrañas? —musitó el rubio algo ido, para luego acotar con más energía —Me refiero a Carl.

 

Ese “ _tú también_ ” le dio la pauta al humano que Solomon lamentaba la perdida, sonrió con parquedad, un gesto imperceptible; no respondió:

 

—¿Podrías acompañarme al cuarto de experimentos? —pidió señalando una puerta lateral.

 

Con algo de desgano, Goldsmith lo acompañó ingresando detrás de él, divisó una silla similar a las de las cámaras de la muerte y tomó su lugar antes de que el científico tuviese la necesidad de volver a demandárselo.

 

El hombre de gafas se acercó a la nueva muestra para ajustar las tiras, ante la mirada sorprendida del rubio, se explicó:

 

—Es para evitar movimientos bruscos que corten la comunicación de los nervios —colocó la derecha y siguió por la izquierda—; puede ser muy doloroso por momentos, inclusive para un chevalier, y no sería bueno para ti tener que comenzar todo de vuelta por una tonta interrupción.

—Podríamos comer antes… ¿No? —investigó en apenas un susurro audible, olfateando la cálida sangre que corría a través del cuello de Van, tan a su merced por aquella posición: Uno sentado y el otro de pie, ligeramente encorvado.

 

El científico supo que aquella cercanía podría ser contraproducente para él, estaba acostumbrado gracias a Carl… Pero no amedrentó, sintió la respiración del vampiro en su cuello y se incorporó con lentitud, estudiándolo.

 

—Puedo traerte algo —dijo dirigiendo su vista a la parte trasera de aquel gran cuarto, desde el fondo y apenas se podían ver los cuerpos colgados.

 

Su sangre era recogida por un moderno sistema que la drenaba y luego la almacenaba, inventado por el antiguo Joel, y perfeccionado en la actualidad por Argiano.

 

Lo malo de antes era que los cuerpos entraban en estado de putrefacción de manera inmediata. Gracias a una adecuada refrigeración no hacía falta “cazar” tantos humanos para alimentar a Solomon.

 

Desde ya que esto era un secreto de los dos… Si el Escudo Rojo se enteraba, no tardaría en joderles la paciencia.

 

—Quiero sangre más fresca —se quejó sonriéndole al humano.

—¿Quieres que sea tu “ _rebaño_ ”? —ajustó los anteojos, empujando con un dedo el puente de los mismos.

—Nos evitaríamos problemas —especificó con un rápido movimiento de cabeza hacía su espalda; atado de manos no pudo ser más gráfico.

 

Van lo meditó un instante, y por eso Goldsmith se vio obligado a decir:

 

—Lo eras de Carl ¿Cierto?

—Así es —su mirada, impávida, posada sobre la figura del alegre vampiro, no reflejaba lo absoluto nada.

—Merezco algo a cambio ¿No? Después de todo seré tu nuevo juguete.

 

Argiano, sin acotar nada, se inclinó apenas, estirando la polera que llevaba debajo del traje gris, ofreciendo su blanco cuello.

 

Solomon no tardó en reaccionar, acercó su boca a la calurosa piel sintiendo un estremecimiento general en su cuerpo ya que la epidermis de los vampiros suele ser sumamente glacial en comparación a la de los humanos.

Mordió con ansias contenidas entrecerrando sus ojos, deleitado por el placer. Era sabrosa la sangre tibia y fresca, y los cadáveres del fondo si bien lo mantenían con vida, no podía considerarlos una comida esencialmente sabrosa.

 

La sangre fría no se compara en nada con la recién extraída.

 

Aquellos vampiros que han probado de las dos, ya no tienen marcha atrás, la van a preferir y anhelar siempre. Es como una droga.

 

El éxtasis embargó al rubio, quiso apresar entre sus brazos el cuerpo débil del científico para sentir aún más cerca su delicioso calor, pero malditas sean esas correas hechas a prueba de Chevaliers.

 

Paró de succionar el cálido néctar cuando escuchó un quejido de dolor por parte del humano al mismo tiempo que un gemido escapó de sus labios, ahora cubiertos de sangre.

 

Van se distanció apenas, con infinita indiferencia, como el humano acostumbrado a ser rebaño de los vampiros que era. Quitó un pañuelo de su bolsillo para limpiar los dos puntos diminutos en su cuello y sin querer un caramelo surgió impulsado por el mismo trapo, y dio a parar, rodando, sobre el suelo.

 

—Ya no comes tantos caramelos como antes —la mirada de Goldsmith estaba puesta sobre el diminuto dulce.

—Era a Carl a quien le gustaban… Los tenía por él.

 

No se molestó en levantarlo del piso, lo miró con absoluta abulia e inclusive, Solomon, pudo ver un destello de congoja en sus ojos, rictus que le estimuló a preguntar aquello que tenía en la punta de la lengua desde hacía unos cuantos meses:

 

—¿Qué otras cosas le gustaban a Carl de las que tu le dabas?

 

Van arqueó sus cejas, hondamente sorprendido por interrogación tan indiscreta y directa. Notó la sonrisa algo ladina en el vampiro y no pudo evitar molestarse por la intromisión:

 

— ¿A qué viene tu pregunta en doble sentido?

—Uh… lo siento —se disculpó Goldsmith riendo apenas, motivado por arrancarle una emoción distinta al apático humano. —No quise molestarte —mintió, riendo—; es que ya sabes, las paredes hablan.

—Y los vampiros son muy curiosos —continuó Argiano colocando las tiras en la cabeza del chevalier, sin ningún cuidado—; será que han vivido tanto que no tienen nada mejor que hacer que husmear en las vidas ajenas y meterse en todo.

— ¡Uh! Van —exclamó con júbilo—, nunca te había visto ponerte así.

—Y es mi lado bueno, créeme.

—Hasta haces chistes —entrecerró por un efímero momento sus ojos, ladeando su cabeza en un gesto ameno y amigable—; veo que te afecta lo de Carl más de lo que puedes disimular.

—¿Y tú que sabes?

 

El científico tomó aire, la conversación se le estaba yendo de las manos y comenzaba a sentirse desbordado y avasallado por ese estúpido espécimen fallido de humano. No debía darle con el gusto y mostrarse tan temperamental y sensible con ese tema.

 

Luego de asegurarse que las tiras conectadas a los cables estaban en su lugar, caminó unos pasos para encender la computadora Madre. Se produjo un silencio, que el mismo Van interrumpió para explicar:

 

—Yo era el sirviente de Carl, satisfacía todas sus necesidades.

—¿Eso incluía la sexual? —Solomon lo miró, perspicaz.

 

¿Cómo un impúber puede tener ese tipo de necesidad? Aunque era evidente que tratándose de Carl, no se podía hablar técnicamente de un “niño”

 

—Nunca hubo penetración —aclaró, sin ofenderse, para luego meditar bien su respuesta y agregar—; es decir, él me ha penetrado a mi… Dado que su curiosidad era por momentos insaciable. —Dio la vuelta y colocó la contraseña eterna e interminable—Tu sabes lo inquieto que era Carl y lo fácil que se había aburría en el laboratorio.

 

Era cierto, de no haber sido por Solomon, sin dudas el jovencito vampiro se hubiese suicidado mucho antes de buscar la muerte en las manos de Saya. No tenía permitido recibir visitas y en tal caso de poder ¿Quién visitaría a un vampiro?

 

Carl siempre había estado solo. Mucho más solo que el resto de los chevaliers que habitaban el “ _Zoológico_ ”

 

Goldsmith repentinamente guardó silencio, no dejaba de atraparle la soltura con la que aquel humano tomaba todo ese tema. Nunca manifestó inquietud, tan sólo con el hecho de sacar a flote el recuerdo de su antiguo amo, pero siempre se mostró inquebrantable y sosegado.

 

—Ahora guardaré la información respecto a la frecuencia cardíaca, pulso, resistencia —sintetizó, notó que Solomon no le estaba prestando atención—; necesito tus datos guardados en la computadora antes de comenzar. Va a tardar un rato.

 

Fue en busca de la vía que le colocó en el brazo derecho al vampiro, explicándole con desgano y al paso:

 

—Con Carl ya experimentamos que efecto producen los diferentes venenos, extraídos directamente de las plantas, en la sangre de un Chevalier. Pero quiero volver a intentarlo con la galbulimima belgrabeana, conocida vulgarmente como Agara(1).

 

En respuesta, Goldsmith, bostezó con languidez. Van en cambio, suspiró.

 

—Será aun más aburrido, porque tendrás que quedarte sentado y esperar por los efectos, aunque la idea de que sea por intravenosa justamente es para acelerar la intoxicación —. Luego de atravesar con la aguja la dura piel del muchacho, colocó una larga manguera.

 

O al menos ese nombre le vino a la mente al apático vampiro… Una larga sonda que estaba conectada a algo que no alcanzaba a comprender que era.

 

—Luego seguiremos con otras pruebas un poco más intrusivas y dolorosas. Eso incluye dispararte con diferentes armas de diferentes calibres y con balas de diversos materiales —. Hasta parecía feliz por el detalle.

—Oh… Interesante.

—No te preocupes, nada de eso mató a Carl, calculo que contigo no se correrá mayor riesgo —se ajustó el lente, cual tic nervioso, sonriendo de medio lado, y dio la vuelta para comenzar.

 

Las pruebas duraron para lo que Solomon fue una eternidad. Y eso es mucho decir teniendo en cuenta de que hablamos de un vampiro. Van decidió frenar por ese día cuando el rubio finalmente perdió la conciencia. Lo liberó del agarre, acomodó todo antes de dejar el cuarto, y lo cargó hasta la cama de Carl para dejarlo descansar.

 

Su antiguo amo no pesaba tanto, y por ende, no le representaba un esfuerzo arrastrarlo semi inconsciente, en cambio con Goldsmith la historia era otra. A duras penas logró arrojarlo sobre el catre amplio de dos plazas y se quedó allí, vigilando su sueño, como si en su interior temiese que escapase.

 

Se maravilló con la belleza angelical que portaba aquel demonio.

Pese a lo que opinase la mayoría, para él los chiropterans eran criaturas hermosas… Monstruos perfectos.

 

***

Dormitó en la silla un instante, supo que el vampiro iba a dormir más que él. Estaba débil y le faltaba alimento.  
Solomon gimoteó en la cama, dio vueltas, hablando entre sueños. Van no se alarmó, supuso que podía ser efecto secundario y no tanto de las drogas administradas en esa jornada. Se colocó los lentes, se acomodó el corto cabello y se acercó a la cama, sentándose muy cerca del rubio para estudiar su condición y ver si podían seguir adelante.

Aunque con exactitud él también estaba agotado.

—…mnh… No… no puedo —balbuceó Goldsmith dando la vuelta y quedando frente al humano, aun sin abrir sus ojos—; no puedo hacerlo… No puedo hacer eso… ¡Arhg!  
—Solomon —le removió sutilmente el hombro para traerlo de vuelta a la realidad.  
—¿Van? —pero poco entendía el Chevalier.  
—Eres más débil que Carl —se bufó; no había aguantado ni una cuarta parte de lo que Carl tuvo que soportar en su cuerpo.  
—Maldición, Van —sonrió produciendo un sonido gutural semejante a una risa.  
—¿Cómo está tu herida?

Recién entonces el muchacho abrió los ojos. Comprendió enseguida que se refería a la herida que le había dejado Amshel en el pecho, se llevó una mano allí y respondió:

—Sigue abierta, pero ya cicatrizará.  
—Debes alimentarte, estás débil y puedes…  
—No voy a morir, Van… No seas fatalista —le palmeó amistosamente un brazo, lo único que tuvo a su alcance. —Pero sí, me muero de hambre.

El humano tardó en reaccionar, no porque hubiese olvidado que parte del trato era convertirse en su rebaño, sino por la postura impaciente del chevalier.  
Por primera vez su mirada dejó entrever un atisbo de miedo. Que se esfumó tan rápido como surgió. Se acercó a Solomon, más de lo que ya estaba, ofreciéndole de nuevo su cuello, pero solicitando antes un poco de comodidad.

Goldsmith interpretó el pedido como se le vino en gana, y acomodándolo sobre su pecho mordió con frenesí su cálida piel, entusiasmándose otra vez con el sagrado liquido que lo mantenía vivo en su máxima expresión. Mas clavaba sus colmillo, bebiendo desesperado, más se clavaban sus dedos en la espalda del humano.

—S-Solomon —se quejó—, me haces… daño. Despacio.

Argiano se relajó, dejando caer su pesado cuerpo sobre la anatomía del vampiro y, correspondiendo su abrazo, se acomodó mejor llevando sus manos hasta su rubia cabellera para enredar sus dedos en ella.

Recién ahí el chevalier cayó en la cuenta de cuan morbosa puede llegar a ser la raza humana. A veces, mucho más que ellos quienes eran considerados leviatanes… Y es que pudo notar, con perfecta nitidez, la excitación del científico… Su entrepierna endurecida clavándose en su vientre.

—Ya… Solomon —se quejó otra vez, en vano. Sintió la, ahora cálida gracias a la sangre, mano del vampiro acariciando con suavidad a través de la fina tela de su pantalón el endurecido órgano.

Goldsmith pensó, ya que no pudo hablar, en muchas cosas. Se preguntó como un humano podía estimularse con algo así, lo comparó, a su vez, con el acto íntimo de succionar la sangre. Tan personal y erótico como el acto genital en sí.

Había un detalle: Solomon no tenía la más pálida idea de cómo era ese acto amatorio. Pero Nathan le había dicho que el sentimiento y la experiencia eran similares en algún punto, ligeramente más aterradora con el “abrazo”.

—¡Ya Solomon! ¡O quieres matarme!

Ante las palabras efusivas de Argiano, Goldsmith reaccionó soltando aquel cuerpo que anhelaba… Sólo un poco deshizo el agarre. Con lentitud dejó de sorber la sangre, no podía abandonar la labor, pero era consciente de que si seguía, lo mataría.

—Matarte… —susurró cuando al fin sus afilados dientes liberaron la piel del humano.  
—Suéltame.

El rubio no obedeció, acercó más al reticente científico estrechando su miembro erecto contra el suyo. Elevó una mano, rozando sutilmente con la yema de sus dedos la blanca mejilla de Van.

—¿Me tienes miedo?

Argiano no pudo responder. Se quedó observando, un poco aterrado, los ojos inyectados del vampiro y su propia sangre correr por la comisura de sus labios.  
Luego, cerró sus ojos, pues el goce lo paralizó por completo cuando Solomon introdujo su mano dentro del pantalón hasta dar con su pene que, pese al pavor, seguía tan firme como al inicio.

—¿Qué haces? —inquirió Van debido a un movimiento brusco del chevalier.

No tardó en caer en la cuenta. La rubia cabellera se perdió entre sus piernas, alcanzó a percibir como su miembro era despojado del encierro y engullido con brusquedad, apresado entre unas suaves y calurosas paredes…

Cálida gracias a la sangre fresca del científico.

Quería saborear su otra esencia, quería conocer eso que a los humanos les volvía loco. Comprender por qué.

Argiano comenzó a gemir, cada vez con más estrépito, cautivo todavía del temor pero a su vez enardecido por lo mismo… Los quejidos aumentaron a medida que los labios de Solomon se adaptaban y acostumbraban al largo instrumento.

Pronto, el ex chevalier de Diva, se llevó la desagradable sorpresa de no encontrar sus respuestas. Aquello sin duda no era ni siquiera parecido a la sangre coagulada… y no había nada más asqueroso para un vampiro ingerir aquel líquido cuajado.

— ¿Quieres… ver que… ? —balbuceó Van, aún con su cuerpo electrizado por la reciente eyaculación—¿… no sucede nada cuando un vampiro y un humano se aparean?

Solomon lo miró con seriedad, raro en él… Luego escaló hasta llegar al rostro del humano y acercó su boca a la comisura de sus labios para morderlo tenuemente y lamer más tarde aquella herida. El humano no tardó en encenderse, y Goldsmith comenzaba a comprender como funcionaba el cuerpo de ese científico… Cómo reaccionaba frente a diversos estímulos.

El vampiro se dejó quitar la ropa, que no era mucha a comparación de la que portaba Argiano.  
Fue frio y meticuloso, como todo científico… Parecía que estaba pronto a hacer una nueva investigación, con su propio cuerpo y el de un Chiropterans.

Abandonó la ropa de ambos sobre el escritorio y caminó desnudo hasta donde Solomon lo esperaba echado boca arriba.

La expresión del vampiro era de profunda curiosidad, la de Van incondicional inapetencia, como siempre.

Se acostó sobre el cuerpo del chevalier, sintiendo que aun su cuerpo estaba entibiado. Él, en cambio, se sentía mareado… Su sangre se la había arrebatado ese enérgico muchacho que rebosaba, sin dudas, de vida.

—Muérdeme —solicitó Argiano conteniendo una mueca de lujuria.  
—Pero ya comí —se negó divertido.  
—Es necesario —no dio más explicaciones que las ineludibles, en tal caso, ese joven no lo escucharía… Nunca lo hacía.

Solomon obedeció, hundiendo superficialmente sus colmillos en el cuello de Argiano, sintiendo a su vez la mano del mismo acariciando su dormido miembro.

Enseguida lo comprendió. Su cabeza comenzó a dar vueltas, los latidos de su corazón aumentaron desaforadamente, su respiración se agitó y se preguntó, algo asustado de sí mismo, como haría ahora para frenarse.

No podía, aunque en verdad lo quisiese.

No pudo pensar demasiado, apenas alcanzaba a entender lo que pasaba a su alrededor. ¿Era producto de la droga en sí o del acto de apareamiento?

Segundos, minutos, horas -no lo supo con exactitud- comprendió que “eso” que latía allí abajo se había enterrado en una cavidad sobrecogedora.

Terminó por enloquecer… Las caderas del científico se movían acompasadamente, manteniendo un ritmo, luego perdiéndolo.

Cuando podía fijar su vista se encontraba con el rostro de Argiano plenamente dominado por la lascivia y la satisfacción. Nunca había visto esa expresión en el científico, tan sereno e impasible que era.

¿En qué momento sus colmillos se habían zafado de su cuello? Tampoco lo supo, pero no le importaba en ese momento. La risa lo embargó. Sus brazos descansaban sobre el amplio colchón, abiertos en cruz. Y el humano, moviéndose arrebatador sobre él, la sangre… Sangre fresca y tibia, recorriendo su ser.

Fue sublime. Sintió la explosión de la manera más literal posible. Su propio néctar, que desconocía poseer, inundó el interior de Van. Recién entonces se percató de un líquido blancuzco sobre su vientre, y por completo embadurnado de él.

Y un olor… Un olor maravilloso que nunca antes en su larga vida había sentido y que sin duda jamás olvidaría.

Van se desplomó, desmayado, a su lado. Lo creyó muerto, pero al comprobar su pulso respiró aliviado. Aun así, estaba muy pálido, había bebido demasiado de él.

 

***

“Matar”

***

 

Ahora los papeles estaban intercambiados. Era Solomon quien espiaba el sueño del humano. La noche ya había caído, pero la visión sobrenatural de los vampiros le permitía notar con perfecta claridad las facciones del científico.

Acarició su rostro, besó su frente, lamió sus heridas, hecha una en los labios y la otra en su maltratado cuello.

Así despertó Argiano. Confundido y algo asqueado. Sintió su estomago revuelto, necesitaba ahora él sangre, una transfusión y de inmediato.  
No llegó a abrir sus ojos que escuchó la voz de Goldsmith susurrándole en el oído:

—¿Sabes que tengo en mente otro experimento?

Argiano no le contestó, se encontraba demasiado desorientado y la voz del chevalier se escuchaba lejana y desfasada.

—Me pregunto si sólo Saya y Diva pueden hacer chevaliers —le sonrió a su esclavo cuando éste abrió de improviso sus ojos para dedicarle, en ese momento, una mirada de renovado horror.  
—¿Q-qué? —apenas un murmullo oíble. Su garganta estaba seca y obstruida.  
—Digo… que quizás nosotros, los chevaliers, también tengamos ese don —desplegó sus luceros sanguinolentos, con una expresión de demencia absorbente.

Argiano tardó mucho más en responder, primero en entender a lo que se estaba refiriendo Solomon, segundo a que la información llegase al cerebro y éste la decodificase. Entonces formular una oración entendible fue toda una proeza:

— ¿Tú crees? —Sonrió, macabro.

No tenía nada por perder. Tarde o temprano terminaría siendo un saco de huesos y carne putrefacta olvidada en alguna fosa común. Acaso, él como científico, ¿no buscaba conocer todos los secretos de la “oscura eternidad”? ¿No deseaba ser testigo de la historia y del avance de la ciencia?

Y todos aquellos días que había vivido como humano, quedarían en el recuerdo.

Ahora ese vampiro le estaba brindando la posibilidad de ver todos sus sueños realizados; aunque también el ofrecimiento podría estar motivado por el efecto de la Agara.

¿Qué más daba? El que no arriesga, no gana.

Era hora de buscar especímenes vivos de humanos para comenzar con el nuevo experimento.

 

Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> (1) Agara: utilizada por los nativos de Papúa, Nueva Guinea. Su propósito era causar una intoxicación alucinógena. La corteza y las hojas de este árbol se hervían con una especie de Homalomena para preparar una infusión que conducía a un sueño profundo.
> 
> El árbol es oriundo del noroeste de Australia tiene un solo tronco y alcanza los 27 metros de altura, de corteza escamosa, altamente aromática, de color gris pardusco, mide 1 centímetro de espesor. Las hojas elípticas, de bordes entero, son de un color verde metálico lustroso arriba y de color café abajo, normalmente de 11 a 15 centímetros de longitud por 5 a 7 centímetros de ancho. Las flores no tienen pétalos pero sí muchos estambres sobresalientes.
> 
> Aunque se han aislado 28 alcaloides, aún no se ha hallado un principio psicoactivo. Quien ha ingerido esta planta experimenta visiones de seres humanos y animales a los que cree que debe matar.
> 
> Información extraída de la “Planta de los Dioses”.


End file.
